Anjos nunca se separam
by xHthax
Summary: Ao saber como deveria proceder em sua missão para capturar Kira pela primeira vez Mello sente medo da morte. Poderá Matt ajuda-ló a passar por isto?


**Casal: Matt x Mello **

**Death Note ou qualquer um de seus personagens não me pertencem embora eu adoraria ter capacidade mental e imaginação para criar personagens tão bons e complexos.**

**Sinopse: Ao saber como deveria proceder em sua missão para capturar Kira pela primeira vez Mello sente medo da morte. Poderá Matt ajuda-ló a passar por isto?**

**CAP 1.**

Algum dia, Tóquio, 2010, as 18:30

Mello ainda está ali, ao telefone, talvez nem mesmo tenha notado que desliguei meu PSP para observá-lo embora não fosse algo muito concreto já que os seus cabelos acobertavam quase que por completo sua face.

Minutos depois de eu ter me afastado,dirigindo-me a cozinha,pude ouvir sua voz sussurrante.

-Então apenas eu posso fazê-lo.

Isto tomou toda a minha atenção. Do que estavam falando afinal? Voltei para a sala e ele continuava sentado em sua poltrona,o rosto escondido em uma das mão, sua respiração saia em sopros pesados quase como se ele estivesse chorando. Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e pousei minha mão sobre a sua.

-Mello,o que há?

Ele não me respondeu e isso me afligiu em demasia. Nunca Mello havia me deixado sem uma resposta mesmo que essa fosse atravessada. Levantei meus óculos,deixando que meus olhos ficassem livres dos fios rubros de meu cabelo fazendo,assim,com que nossos olhares se encontrassem. Passei a mão por seu rosto que estava gélido e pálido e a expressão que tinha era de um homem perdido.

-Mello,fale comigo. O que aconteceu?

-Matt,eu...Daqui a poucos dias eu irei pôr em ação um plano que talvez acabe me matando...

Nada falei. O que haveria de falar? Acariciei seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos,contornando as linhas de seu rosto,detendo-me em seus lábios. Pude sentir o calor que sua respiração emanava. E pensar que tudo aquilo iria se extinguir em alguns dias.... Era quase inaceitável.

-Iremos juntos.

Foi o que consegui dizer. Os olhos azuis de Mello se arregalaram de tal modo que achei que eles fossem saltar das órbitas. Não pude esconder o sorriso.

-Matt,você ouviu o que eu disse? Esta missão pode acabar em mortes...Se você for comigo,talvez você também...

-Irei mesmo assim.

Ele estava chocado e isso me dava uma louca vontade de rir. Não podia acreditar que ele havia cogitado a idéia de que não estaria ao lado dele. Mergulhei meus dedos em seu cabelo dourado e puxei seu rosto para o meu,capturando seus lábios de modo doce. Mas logo isso não era o suficiente e comecei a dar beijos por todo o rosto de Mello.

-Nunca vou te abandonar não importa a situação.

Mello fechou seus olhos ao passo que meus lábios descreviam caminhos por seu pescoç mãos acariciavam minha nuca,arrepiando cada parte de meu corpo. Busquei o zíper de sua jaqueta de couro e o abri,deixando amostra seu tórax pá o rosto e acariciei os lábios de Mello com minha língua,mordiscando-os de leve.

-Tem gosto de chocolate- ri.

- Tem gosto de tabaco- ele rebateu,desviando o olhar.

Gargalhei. Aquele era o meu doce e adorado Mello.

**Cap.2**Admito. Não sei como chegamos até o quarto e isso nem me importa agora. Estamos deitados na cama, meu corpo sobre o de Mello, que está com as bochechas rosadas e solta gemidos contidos a cada vez que sugo a pele de seu pescoço deixando marcas avermelhadas.

-Ah...Matt...

Ele gemeu quando abocanhei sua barriga. Realmente, Mello era muito sensível e isso me dava vontade de judiar dele...Talvez, só talvez eu devesse torturá-lo um pouco? Sai de cima dele, retirei minha blusa e acendi um cigarro,ficando de costas para ele. Senti os olhos de Mello queimando em minhas costas.

- O que foi,Mello?

Mello bufou e se sentou.

-Nada. Apenas acho que um candidato à substituto de L não deveria deixar assuntos inacabados.

Virei-me para ele com um sorriso plantado em meus lábios.

- E pode me dizer que assunto deixei inacabado,Mello?

Eu podia ver o ódio nos olhos azuis e também vi que ele havia cerrado os punhos mas eu tinha que agüentar mais um pouco. Mello levantou-se da cama,desviando o rosto furioso do meu.

-Se não vai terminar nem comece!

Ele bradou começando a andar. Ai estava, era isso que eu queria! Rapidamente o puxei de volta para o colchão,montando sobre ele e antes que pudesse protestar penetrei minha língua em sua boca,sentindo o calor que ele emanava e apreciando o seu gosto.

-Tão impaciente,Mello...Essa sua impaciência me excita.

Mordi sua orelha,perpassando a língua pelo local,enquanto retirava-lhe o cinto,desabotoava sua calça e o despia. Ah,Deus abençoe a agilidade que ganhei nas mãos com tantos anos de vídeo-game.

Sabe-se lá o que Mello pensou mas parecia muito satisfeito e enlaçou suas pernas em volta de minha cintura,puxando-me para mais perto de seu corpo.

-Vamos com calma,Mello. Não sabe o que são preliminares?

- Vá a merda com suas preliminares. Eu quero você,Matt.

Ok,admito que isso me excitou de tal forma que até mesmo me assustei. Puxei seu corpo de modo que ficasse parcialmente sentado sobre novamente seu pescoço,sentindo a textura e gosto daquela pele. Mello lançou a cabeça para trás mas eu queria,precisava que ele olhasse para seus queixo e puxei sua cabeça para mim,passando,sem intenção, a mão por sua cicatriz. Ele recuou,nos afastando.

-Mello...

- Não me venha com 'Mello'. Você sabe muito bem que essa cicatriz acabou com meu rosto.

Balancei a cabeça,desanimado,diante da afirmação de Mello. Tomei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e enchi de beijos o lado tomado pela cicatriz.

-Você sempre será você e na minha opinião essa cicatriz te deixou mais sexy.

Voltei minha atenção para seu corpo, descendo até a região do baixo ventre,onde suguei sua pele. Em resposta, Mello levou as mãos até minhas costas e com suas unhas deixou marcas rosadas por onde as passou. Os sons que ele fazia enquanto chamava meu nome estavam me enlouquecendo.

-Mais alto,Mello...Chame por mim mais alto.

Ele trincou os dentes,desobediente. Maldito orgulhoso idiota. Eu ia fazê-lo jogar do MEU modo,ah,se ia! Segurei uma de suas pernas e mordi a parte interna de sua arqueava e contorcia seu corpo mas nenhum som saia de seus lábios. Eu podia sentir o membro dele,já ereto, pulsando bem ao lado de meu ouvido mas enquanto ele não gritasse por mim eu não daria a mínima atenção ao seu amiguinho.

De propósito rocei meu ombro ali e senti o corpo de Mello se retrair,ele estava cedendo,eu sabia. Sentei-me,novamente,entre suas pernas e o encarei. Seu rosto estava molhado de suor,os cabelos loiros grudando em sua face,o peito subia e descia arfante. Era como um quadro de um anjo que estava se entregando ao pecado. Sinceramente? Era um lindo quadro.

-Vai chamar por mim ou será que devo parar por aqui?

De repente senti as mãos de Mello,enterradas em meus cabelos. Quando ele me encarou seus olhos brilharam.

-Ouse parar e eu mato você. Juro por Deus que te mato!

Eu ri,zombando de sua cara.

- Se me matar nunca vai ter o que quer,Mello.

Sua expressão vacilou e por um momento ele me pareceu completamente desprotegido. Sorri,cúmplice, e beijei-lhe os lábios. Desci de forma eficiente para as partes baixas de seu corpo,levando o membro de Mello até meus lábios. No momento em que o pus na boca, Mello arqueou o corpo e gemeu,quase sofregamente. Talvez seja influencia de vê-lo sempre com uma barra de chocolate na boca mas para mim todo o corpo de Mello exalava o cheiro e o sabor do doce. E digo,com certeza, esse é o melhor chocolate que já provei. (N.A: E eu **NUNCA** mais vou conseguir comer um chocolate direito ;;)

Os movimentos que fazia com minha boca em seu membro eram lentos e provocadores, arrancando gemidos altos de Mello que se contorcia de prazer sobre os lençóis.

-Matt... -ele sussurrou numa voz incrivelmente sexy. Levantei os olhos e vi que ele mordia os lábios, as bochechas rosadas e a respiração entrecortada. – Matt... Por favor.

Eu sabia muito bem o que ele queria e confesso que eu também já não poderia me agüentar mais. Mello sentou-se rapidamente e me tirou o cinto e as roupas, capturou meus lábios entre seus dentes,puxando-me para cima de si. Usei minhas mãos para afastar-lhe as pernas – o que ele fez de bom grado – e o penetrei devagar enquanto Mello gemia contra meus lábios eu não podia deixar de pensar o quão quente ele era por sentir cada um de seus músculos pulsando contra meu membro.

Fazia movimentos lentos,para que ele se acostumasse com a sensação,até que Mello me olhou,quase suplicante.

-MAIS rápido...

Bem,o que posso fazer? Ele é o chefe por aqui. Aumentei o ritmo das estocadas, o corpo de Mello se movimentando pelos meus movimentos,eu conseguia até mesmo ouvir o som de carne de chocando,misturando-se aos nossos gemidos de prazer.

Admito que estava indo com certa violência mas não ia parar. Não queria parar e,além disso,Mello não parecia estar desgostando. Há! Eu queria só ver a cara daqueles perdedores da Wammy's House que diziam que eu nunca seria bom no sexo por viver jogando vídeo-games. Apostos que sou melhor que TODOS eles juntos!

Mello enfiava as unhas em minhas costas e eu sentia que estávamos próximos do clímax, entretanto não diminui o ritmo até que senti um tremor passar por todo meu corpo enquanto preenchia Mello com minha essência (N.A: =OO WTF?!). Dei um longo gemido.

Mello veio logo depois e eu senti aquele líquido quente respingar na pele de meu tronco. Sai do corpo de Mello, mas não de cima dele. Acariciei seu rosto enquanto tentávamos normalizar nossas respirações, selei seus lábios e sorri para ele, gesto o qual ele correspondeu. Ficamos abraçados por um longo tempo até que Mello sussurrou:

- E se eu morrer,Matt?

Afastei-me para que pudesse encará-lo,minhas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Falo sério.

-Se você morrer,Mello,eu estarei te esperando no mundo dos mortos. Não pretendo morrer depois de você pois o mundo não teria sentido algum.

-Mas, Matt...!

Tapei a boca dele e sorri de modo tranqüilizador, ao menos eu acho.

-Escute,combinemos assim. Se um de nós morrer,o outro terminará a missão como puder e somente depois pensará no que fazer,certo?

Mello não respondeu e eu não o culpava. Estava pedindo que no caso de um de nós deixar de existir o outro esquecesse seus sentimentos e agisse de modo frio para completar uma missão. Imagino que se Mello morresse antes de mim eu nunca conseguiria completar nada, mas Mello, com seu espírito competidor... Sim, Mello conseguiria. Por isso repeti.

-Certo? Prometa-me, Mello.

Ele hesitou alguns segundos antes de confirmar.

-Eu prometo.

Sorri e o abracei forte. O toque e o calor da pele de Mello era uma sensação maravilhosa. Esperava nunca ter que perder isso.

**Cap 3.**

26 de Janeiro,Tóquio,2010

"Um dos seqüestradores carregava diversas armas e ameaçou os seguranças. Os homens não tiveram opção a não ser abatê-lo em legítima defesa."

(...)

"A identidade do homem morto ainda é desconhecida."

O pé de Mello chocou-se contra o freio, seu lábio inferior tremia. Teve vontade de saltar até o camburão do veículo e estrangular Takada,mandá-la trazer o SEU Matt de volta. Ela...Como ela ousava...?!

'Se um de nós morrer o outro cumprirá a missão como puder,certo?'

'Me prometa,Mello'

O loiro suspirou profundamente, impedindo que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos, os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos devido a pressão que fazia no volante. Voltou a dirigir, procurando não pensar em Matt.

'Matt está morto...Me perdoe, Matt.'

Ele tinha vontade de gritar,de lançar aquele caminhão contra um muro e poder encontrar Matt o mais rápido possível mas...Não poderia perder para Kira ou Near e principalmente: não podia deixar a morte de Mello ter sido em vão.

Permaneceu dirigindo até uma igreja abandonada que conhecia e sabia que ninguém iria incomodá-los ali. Precisava atrair Kira,prende-lo ou mesmo matá-lo. E então ele iria...

Seu coração se contraiu de forma dolorosa. A principio ele achou que era a dor das lembranças. Mais um aperto. Finalmente compreendeu. Estava morrendo! A maldita tinha conseguido falar com Kira?! Outro aperto. O ar lhe falhou e sua vista começou a ficar completamente escura. Então essa era a sensação de morrer?

Mas não podia morrer ainda! M...Matt...A morte de Matt...Então ele o viu. Sim,era o seu rapaz de cabelo ruivos e ele lhe sorria de modo encantador, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Mello...Você já pode descansar. Vem comigo?

Mello segurou a mão de Matt,sorrindo. Era claro que iria com ele. Não tinha nem porque perguntar. Caminharam juntos,as mãos entrelaçadas, numa reta até desaparecerem completamente.

Mihael Keehl e Mattiew Jeevas partiram juntos como haviam prometido,afinal, não importava se era a Terra,o inferno ou o céu ; um não poderia existir sem o outro onde quer que fosse.

_**FIM**_

Obs: Admito...O final ficou tão...tosco D: Eu mesmo não gostei. E como meu primeiro lemon devo dizer: Como é DIFÍCIL descrever essas coisas de modo que faça sentindo e não fique chulo DDDDD:

E se você **NÃO **gostar,Hika,eu vou até ai e te faço engolir o manuscrito dessa fic. U_u"


End file.
